Come play with me
by AmyMargaux
Summary: Edward est atteint d'une maladie très rare que personne ne connait. Une créature, une voix, le hante, et petit à petit va détruire sa vie. Et si l'éternité qu'il avait tant souhaité ne serait finalement qu'une simple illusion ? Et si les Cullen devaient tous mourir de la pire façon qui soit ? Je suis nulle en résumé, mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! ;)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

**Me voilà avec ma première fanfic, que j'ai écrite il y a un sacré bout de temps, et que j'ai finalement abandonnée.**

**Je tiens cependant à vous avertir sur certains points :**

**Ce n'est pas une fic où "tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil", car la fin n'est pas heureuse du tout, donc ne soyez pas déçus, vous êtes prévenus !**

**Mes prologues sont extrêmement courts, comme vous pouvez le constatez en lisant la suite. o/**

**Mes chapitres ne sont pas vraiment des chapitres, lors de l'écriture j'écris tout d'une traite, donc lors de la publication j'essaie d'optimiser au maximum pour faire une transition d'un chapitre à l'autre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Main dans la main, nous attendions la mort s'approcher lentement. Dernier baiser, dernière embrassade, et ce sera notre fin.

La mort s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre de nous.

- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

Elle esquissa un ultime sourire.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

La mort frappa, elle l'a tua.

J'attendis mon tour en hurlant mon désespoir.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**J'attends quelques reviews pour poster la suite !**

**AmyMargaux**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Comme promis, voici la suite, qui est assez courte, et je m'en excuse. ^^'**

**Et merci Blair18 pour ta review !**

**La suite arrivera peut-être demain dans l'après-midi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres. Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Esmée à son bureau. Emmett et Jasper étaient partis chasser, Rosalie et Alice faisaient l'inventaire du dressing. Renesmée et Bella étaient assises au piano, Renesmée jouait le morceau que je lui avais composé. Je m'étais accoudé sur le piano et je la regardai jouer. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées, elle était très concentrée sur son morceau. Elle jouait extrêmement bien, comme un pianiste professionnel qui aurait plusieurs années d'expérience.

Puis soudain, tout se passa très vite. Une douleur fulgurante, insupportable me traversa. Sous l'intensité de la douleur, je m'écroulai à terre, hurlant de toutes mes forces. Le piano s'arrêta, et j'entendis une voix lointaine crier mon nom. Je me tordais de douleur au sol, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ce n'était même pas comparable à la souffrance que fait provoquer Jane ou encore à la sensation de brûlure du venin, non, c'était mille fois pire. J'ouvrai les yeux, mais tout était flou, je ne distinguai que des ombres. J'ignorai si cette torture cesserait, c'était insupportable, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'hurler. En un siècle, je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille souffrance. J'hurlai encore.

Brusquement, tout s'arrêta. La douleur, mes hurlements. Peu à peu, ma vue et mon ouïe me revinrent. Je rouvris les yeux. Bella et Renesmée étaient penchées sur moi et Bella me tenait la main.

- Edward ? chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas toute de suite. J'entendis les pensées du reste de la pièce.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi hurlait-il ainsi ? Je n'aime pas ça…_ pensait Esmée.

Alice se focalisait sur le futur immédiat, Rosalie n'exprimait rien de cohérent, si ce n'est de l'inquiétude. Renesmée rejouait dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se passer, elle avait peur.

Bella ouvrit son bouclier car je l'entendis.

_Edward ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? Parle, je t'en supplie, parle-moi, dis-moi n'importe quoi, par pitié, dis-moi que tu vas bien !_

- Je vais bien, dis-je dans un souffle.

Les autres se figèrent.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je.

_Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre, car une autre voix résonna dans ma tête. Une voix complètement inconnue.

_**Tu vas mourir… **_disait la voix.

Je me relevai d'un bond, et sortis dehors à la recherche de la voix.

_**Toi et toute ta famille…**_

Je regardais de tous les côtés, à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas, partout mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait personne.

_**Vous allez tous mourir…**_

Je fis le tour de la maison mais ne vis rien.

_**Lentement, un par un, vous allez mourir…**_

- Edward ? appela Alice.

Je ne répondis pas.

_**Profite de ta famille, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps…**_

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt.

_**Tu souffriras…**_

Je courais le plus vite possible tout en regardant autour de moi.

_**Et tu mourras.**_

La voix s'éteignit, je m'arrêtai.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !**

**AmyMargaux**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai oublié de poster. ^^'**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent.**

**La suite arrivera soit samedi soit dimanche.**

**Bonne lecture, et merci Blair18 et Isis duclanNamur pour vos reviews !**

* * *

_**Et tu mourras.**_

La voix s'éteignit, je m'arrêtai.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, choqué. Je me sentais vidé, épuisé, ce qui est anormal pour un vampire.

Je fermai les yeux et fis le vide dans ma tête. J'allais au-delà des arbres, des plantes, de tout. J'écoutai ce qui passait dans la villa.

- On devrait peut-être aller le chercher ? suggéra Bella morte d'inquiétude.

- Il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a juste besoin d'être seul un moment, répondit Alice.

Elles s'inquiétaient, évidemment. Je repensai à la douleur, à la voix. J'avais peur. Et si la voix disait vrai, et si nous allions tous mourir ? Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Entendre des voix, pathétique ! J'étais fou, il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Pour ce qui est de la douleur, je n'avais aucune explication rationnelle…

- Edward ?

Jasper et Emmett. Je ne les avais pas entendus arriver. Jasper sentit ma peur, et balança une vague de calme. Mais ça ne m'apaisa en rien.

- Tu es… effrayé, que s'est-il passé ? me demanda-t-il.

- Rien, répondis-je.

Il approfondit son examen de mes émotions et il décela non seulement de la peur, mais aussi de la colère, de la tristesse et de la… mort.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

- Ça me fait penser à l'époque où il venait de rencontrer Bella, railla Emmett.

- Emmett, dit Jasper.

Je levai les yeux vers Emmett et lui lançai un regard noir. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire et que ce n'était pas le moment de l'ouvrir. Je refermai les yeux.

- Rentrez, ordonnai-je.

- Edward… commença Jasper.

- Je veux être seul.

Ils ne répondirent pas et partirent. J'entendis leur arrivée à la villa, Jasper questionna immédiatement Alice sur mon état.

- Comment va-t-il ? souffla Esmée.

Jasper hésita, il ne voulait pas rendre encore plus inquiètes Bella et Esmée.

- Mal, lui répondit Jasper. Quelque chose l'a effrayé, il est en état de choc, il a peur, il est en colère et triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jasper avait omis le sentiment de mort, heureusement. Alice leur expliqua les événements qu'ils avaient manqué, Esmée appela Carlisle pour qu'il vienne me parler. Mais je ne pouvais rien leur dire. J'étais presque sûr que la voix reviendrait si j'en parlais à quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais décemment pas en parler à Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas qui leur arrive quelque chose, à aucun d'entre eux.

J'entendis une voiture arriver devant la villa. Carlisle sortit de la voiture, mais ne rentra pas dans la villa, il alla dans la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant moi. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

_Bella et Esmée sont folles d'inquiétude, _pensa-t-il.

Je soupirai.

_Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je ne répondis pas.

_Edward, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

- Je ne peux pas te dire… ça.

_Pourquoi ? _répéta-t-il.

Je cédai à la colère. Je me relevai d'un coup.

- Parce que tu vas mourir si je te le dis ! criai-je.

Je frappai un arbre. Il y eut un craquement et l'arbre tomba. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pleuré.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ cria la voix dans ma tête.

Un élan de douleur me transperça, j'hurlai.

_**Arrête ça tout de suite !**_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ hurlai-je.

La douleur revint, plus forte. Je tombai au sol.

_**Tu veux que Carlisle meure tout de suite ?**_

- Non ! criai-je en me relevant. Laissez-le tranquille !

- Edward ? appela Carlisle en s'approchant.

- Recule, lui ordonnai-je, à bout de souffle.

Je remarquai que les autres nous avaient rejoints.

_- Edward !_ hurla Bella.

_**Tu sais que si tu leur parles de moi, ils mourront tous maintenant…**_

La douleur me frappa, plus vive que jamais. Je me tordis de douleur au sol, à nouveau. La douleur cessa, j'haletai et me relevai.

_**Plus aucun écart ne sera toléré… Compris ?**_

Un élan de douleur me traversa, et je me retrouvai projeté dans l'air. J'atterris sur un arbre qui se brisa et tomba au sol. La voix partit.

Essoufflé, je ne me relevai pas de suite. Ils allaient me poser des questions, c'était évident. Qu'allais-je leur répondre ? Si je leur parlais de la voix, elle les tuerait tous, j'en étais convaincu. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Partir. Partir pour les projeter, les empêcher de mourir avec moi. Car je mourrais, c'était une certitude.

Je me relevai et les regardai un par un. Mon regard s'arrêta quelques secondes de plus sur Bella et Renesmée.

- Navré, chuchotai-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

Je fis volte-face et m'enfonçai dans les bois. Je courrai le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'ils me rattrapent. Je ne savais pas où allait, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose. Il fallait que je mette le plus de distance entre eux et moi. Même si ça me brisait le cœur, même si ça _leur _brisait le cœur. Ils seront vivants, c'est le principal.

Je dus courir pendant plusieurs heures, car je reconnaissais le chemin, désormais. J'étais en Alaska, à proximité de la résidence du clan de Denali. Bien que je n'aimais pas trop rendre visite seul à Tanya et le reste de son clan, je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Je ralentis en voyant leur maison. Tanya sortit pour m'accueillir.

- Edward, me salua-t-elle. Carlisle a appelé. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il était évident que si je lui parlais à elle, la voix la tuerait également.

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête.

- Accepteriez-vous de m'accueillir quelques jours ? lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr Edward, entre.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

J'entrai, saluai tout le monde. Je réussis à sourire, une fois. Tout petit, le sourire.

Je montai à l'étage, m'enfermai dans une des chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Je me figeai telle une statue et attendis. J'attendis que la voix vienne me tuer, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Les jours passèrent. Une semaine, deux semaines, trois semaines, un mois. Je n'avais pas bougé.

_**Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas mourir…**_ me susurra un jour la voix.

Je ne trouvai pas la force de répondre. J'étais anéanti, incapable de bouger, de parler, d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au bout de deux mois, Tanya vint me voir. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya au mur et me fixa. Je n'avais pas bougé.

- Edward, dit-elle.

Je ne réagis pas.

- Tu devrais aller chasser.

- Pourquoi faire ? répondis-je d'une voix faible.

- Tu es épuisé, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ça te redonnera un peu de force.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de force.

_Si_, pensa-t-elle.

- Non.

Elle repensa à une conversation téléphonique avec Carlisle. Ce souvenir me sortit de ma torpeur. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et me relevai. Je vis mon visage dans les pensées de Tanya. Mes yeux étaient incroyablement noirs.

- Rosalie est morte, chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, soufflai-je.

_Je suis désolée, _pensa-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle baissa les yeux. Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité, dis-je.

Je descendis les escaliers et sortis. Je courus le plus vite possible à travers les arbres. Ce n'était pas possible, comment Rosalie aurait pu être morte ? Mais pourquoi Tanya m'aurait menti ? Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Elle était bel et bien morte. Emmett devait être anéanti.

J'eus de la chance, ce jour-là. Je ne croisai aucun animal, aucun humain. Heureusement pour moi, car je ne pensai pas que j'aurai pu me retenir. Lorsque j'arrivai à proximité de la villa, je pus entendre leurs pensées.

_Edward !_

_Oh, Edward !_

_Edward, Edward, Edward !_

Emmett n'exprimait rien.

Aussitôt que j'entrai, Bella se rua sur moi. Elle ouvrit son bouclier.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué, _pensa-t-elle. _Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais m'abandonner… _(Elle s'en voulait de penser ça. Je me mordis les lèvres.) _Reste, je t'en supplie reste. Emmett est inconsolable, Esmée est détruite. Reste._

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais pas certain de rester. Mais à priori, que je sois loin ou près d'eux ne change rien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lançai-je.

Personne n'osa me répondre à voix haute à cause d'Emmett.

_Viens, _pensa Carlisle.

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Bella et suivis Carlisle à l'extérieur. Il alla dans la forêt et me montra un arbre.

La nuit dernière, elle a déclaré qu'elle voulait aller chasser seule, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle avait l'air complètement stressée, mais nous l'avons laissé faire. On l'a retrouvé ici, allongée contre cet arbre. Elle avait une sorte de poignard planté dans le cœur. Personne n'a jamais vu pareille arme, la lame est faite d'un métal que nous ne connaissons pas. Il y avait également un liquide argenté sur les mains de Rosalie et sur la lame.

Il releva la tête et me regarda. Il remarqua aussitôt mes yeux qui étaient noir d'encre.

_Tu n'as pas chassé depuis que tu es partit ?_

- Non.

_Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourqu…_

- Non, je ne _peux _pas.

Nous rentrâmes à la villa. Lorsque j'arrivai, Bella s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna dehors.

- Il faut que tu chasses, dit-elle.

Ses yeux à elle étaient d'un or foncé, presque brun. Elle ne laissait jamais sa soif la surprendre, elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, mais nous n'allâmes pas très loin. Un groupe de cerfs passa à proximité, et je ne pus me retenir de me jeter sur eux, j'avais trop soif. Bella chassa avec moi.

Lorsque nous eûmes finit, elle m'entraîna jusqu'à notre clairière. Nous nous assîmes au milieu des fleurs.

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Je ne peux pas te dire, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Si tu peux.

Je soupirai, et me penchai vers son visage. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !**

**AmyMargaux**


End file.
